Hidden truth
by Littlemisshidealot
Summary: What do you do, when you've lived your entire life filled with lies? It's so strong, that you no longer know how to live without it. It becomes apart of you. AU. Modern. WARNING! FemSasuke (Terrible summary, sorry. It still needs work).


**A\N:** I really don't own Naruto. or the characters.

 _\--Line--_

This lie was never supposed to last this long. The more it went on the harder it became to give up. She couldn't stop now, not after her childhood was spent being under cover.

Her name was no longer Suke, she was now Sasuke. That's how she would forever be know.

Her father couldn't stand the thought of having a girl, and since her mother died at child birth she had no one to be with her and encourage her to love the way she was.

She hated the fact that her father only wished for a boy and she couldn't even be that for him. That's when it all began. When the persona began. That's when Suke was lost and Sasuke was created.

Her father had decided to have her name changed one day. Suke never questioned why. He just came back from work and smiling and humming a tune, she'd never seen him like this.

"Suke, I have a surprise for you" He said, hidding a piece of paper behind him.

"Yes papa?". The 8 year old asked, wondering why her father looked so happy.

"From today onward your name will be Sasuke". Her father creepily smiled at her.

"Okay". She whispered. There was nothing else she could say at that age. She had no power compared to him.

From then onwards it got even worse. Her father stopped buying her girl clothes and started buying her more boy appropriate clothing, throwing out all her girly ones. By the time she reached 13 her body had began to develop more, and her hips began to curve and her breast began to grow.

When that started happening Sasuke had to start covering up breast with a binder and laying clothes to give her a more manly figure luckily for her, her growth spurt wasn't as prominent as other woman, so her chest was never really large. It was more between medium and small. That helped her a lot.

3 years later, now here she was getting ready to move into her new schools dorm room.

Sasuke made herself busy with packing her belongings. She wasn't excited about leaving, but she felt like it would do her some good to get away from her father's watchful eyes. She wanted some fresh air.

"Sasuke are you done packing son?". Her father stepped in her room with watch filled eyes, observing her every move.

Just hearing the words 'son' irked her but, she made no comments of acknowledging his words. Finally finished, she grabbed her suit case and walked past him, straight towards the car.

Just before she could leave. "Don't forget your mouth face mask. We don't want anyone knowing what you are, now do we?". He spoke.

Her father followed behind her and unlocked the car. She opened the trunk of the car, and placed her luggage inside before closing it again.

She made sure to sit in the back sit, instantly looking outside her window. Her father was already used to the attitude, and it didn't bother him. In his mind he considered it a teenage phase.

He starts the car, and off they go. Where the adventure really begins.

\-- _line--_

"Don't forget to call me when you reach your dorm room son". He smiled, but she could see just how fake his smile truly was.

"Yah sure, whatever". She mumbled.

She grabbed her luggage out of the trunk and gave her father a hug, before leaving and entering the collage.

She pulled her luggage taking in the sight before her. The buildings were huge, and in the center of the school was a statue of fox.

She wasn't too excited about being here. She would have to share a room with a guy so she was a bit worried about that. She couldn't risk getting discovered so soon. Her father would kill her, most likely in a literal way.

She reached out from her pockets and took out her mouth face mask and covered herself. The mask covered from her nose till her chin. Only her eyes could be seen. Her hair wasn't too long so she didn't have much of a problem with that.

The school was currently empty, with just a few students passing by, but that was mostly because her father made sure that they were the first to arrive.

She walked towards the office and sorted everything she had to then, they handed her schedule and dorm room keys.

She made her way straight towards it, wondering how her roommate would be. She just hoped it wouldn't be any one of those players or an drug addict. She didn't want to be walking in on something unpleasant and she wasn't very fond of the idea of sharing a room with an addict.

Just thinking about it made her shiver but, this was no time to be thinking of such trivial things. She reached the door of her room numbered 10, and unlocked the door.

The room was a lot bigger then she thought it would be. There were 2 bed, opposite each other. The one bed had an orange cover with a spiral over it, and a orange pillow.

From the looks of it her roommate was obsessed with orange. The color alone made Sasuke want to cringe. She could also see a study desk with a plain wooden chair, and a door, which she assumed lead to the bathroom. The one side of the room was filled with posters or some band called the blue spiral.

She's heard of it, but never really paid attention to them. Music wasn't really her thing.

She dropped her bags close to the unmade bed, then threw herself over it and sighed loudly.

Her escape from her nutshell house was finally here. It took a lot of convincing but, she finally did it. She was away from his gaze and his judgement but, her heart still didn't feel at peace.

She thought leaving the house would make her feel better, but she still felt cold and fake. She just wished she would have met her mother, maybe things would have been better.

There was also the mysterious figure who appeared in her dreams. He looked like her father but, had longer hair and was so much nicer to her. She didn't know who he was, nor did she understand why he appeared in her dreams.

The setting was always the same in her dream. He would appear, smile at her and say something to her before poking her forehead, then disappearing. It was all too confusing.


End file.
